Annabeth's Room
by Tashwampa
Summary: It's amazing the fun you can have when you're by yourself.


**AN: Another story based off artwork by **burge-bug**. I wonder what I'll do if she stops drawing? Haha, anyway, this is my sad attempt at a slightly sexy them I guess. So, if there's something that needs improvement(don't worry criticism is welcome) please tell me. Anyway, here it is. Haha, I'm having a choir concert tonight! Don't have to wish me luck, but mental support would be good. Anyway, enjoy!**

Percy was having a pretty good morning. He'd spent his first night with Annabeth and it'd gone pretty well. They talked like usual. He'd been worried that the sleeping arrangements would be awkward, but he was pleasantly surprised to be wrong. She'd willingly let him in her bed and he'd even held her before he'd fallen asleep. Though he had to admit that nothing was better than waking up and seeing her intelligent grey eyes watching him with tenderness.

"_Good morning, Percy." She whispered. He noticed that she sounded sleepy so she couldn't have be__en awake long. He kissed her forehead._

"_Good morning to you too. Are you hungry yet?" he asked tightening his arms around her. She shook her head and placed her head on his chest._

"_No, not really. I was just hoping to have kind of a lie in, since neither of us work on Saturdays." She murmured yawning when she was finished speaking. Percy nodded._

"_That seems good to me, Wise Girl." She said putting his head on hers and took a deep breath. He could smell her lemon shampoo and smiled. He twirled some of her hair and heard her giggle. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow._

"_You like playing with my hair an awful lot. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" she teased poking his bare chest. HE chuckled in her ear and smirked when she shivered._

"_Yes. I happen to like your hair. Even though it is kind of messy at the moment." He smiled as she rolled her eyes._

"_Oh, please. As if you're one to talk. You look like some kind of mini minotaur spawn nested in your hair." She scoffed. He laughed loudly and she smiled secretively at the sound._

"_That was clever of you."_

"_I _am _a child of Athena, Seaweed. That kind of comes with it." He rolled his eyes._

"_Here I thought we were just gonna sleep some more. Are we gonna wrestle Wise Girl?" he teased._

"_Only if you wanna lose." She perked up, and he saw the amusement in her eyes._

"_Annabeth, I outweigh you by a fair amount." He pointed out, knowing it would rile her up. She wasn't short, not really, but she was shorter than most people and it angered her to some degree._

"_It's not about body weight completely. I probably know more moves than you."_

"_I don't know about that last part. I've been in plenty of brawls at school." He smirked and he knew she was hooked now.  
><em> 

"_Is that a challenge?"_

"_I don't know, are you going to accept?" She didn't even bother with words. She simply rolled on top of him and grabbed his hands trying to haul him to the ground. He rolled to the floor, but dragged Annabeth beneath him and pulled her arms over her head. She stuck her tongue out before taking her legs and using them for leverage, pushed him toward the wall. He bounced off and went for her quickly, surprising her. He tackled her and kept her there surprisingly quickly._

"_Pinned ya." He bragged letting up. She scowled and crawled toward the bed, seeking its warmth. He followed her laughing._

"_You only won, because you caught me by surprise." She pouted. He lay beside her and ran his fingers through her hair._

"_Probably. But, hey, I still won," He shrugged. She rolled her eyes and glared at him. She seemed to have an idea, and for a brief moment he feared for his life, but she rolled on top of him and sat on his stomach. She grinned at him and leaned down to kiss his chest. He fought back a shiver and gave her a suspicious look._

"_You know, I can see why you're so happy you won. Everything looks kind of…better from the top." She murmured kissing along his jawline. Percy was amazed that she would say anything so sensual. She was twenty, like him, but still it was…new, kind of._

"_What'__s wrong, Percy? Cat got your tongue?" she teased nipping just under his jaw. He placed his large hands on the tops of her thighs and rubbed slowly with his thumbs. She arched her back a little and Percy's mouth went dry at the sight. She scooted down just the tiniest bit, and kissed his collarbone, her hands on his shoulder squeezing them. He bit back a moan and she smirked against his skin. He gripped her hips and made an absent-minded bucking motion. They both froze in surprise and it was quiet. Both were surprised at what he'd just done. Annabeth was flushed and Percy noticed that her flush became a little darker. He felt his own face burning and he was about to apologize when he noticed her smile._

"_This is interesting. Do you _want_ me Percy?" she asked scooting to sit squarely on his lap. They both moaned loudly, but Annabeth gathered her wits enough to speak while she quickly drew in calming breaths._

"_All the time." He said, deciding that honesty was the best way to go. She looked surprised and sat up, giving him a better view of her upper body. He gulped when he noticed that her tank top strap had slid down, revealing a hint of her supple breasts. So badly at the moment, he wanted to just lean up and just lick…_

"_Good answer." She mumbled before attacking his neck with licks, and nips. He groaned when he felt the heat of her pressed so firmly against him. He grabbed the tops of her arms, and flipped them both over so that he hovered above her. _

"_What are you doing?" she breathed her voice hoarse._

"_I hardly think you should have all the fun here." He smirked and kissed up her neck and suckled, leaving a decent seized red mark. She moaned and he smirked at having that effect on her. He eyed her tank top strap and pulled it down with his teeth. Annabeth gasped and looked up at him surprise and lust in her eyes. He smirked at her and grinned before scraping he breast the tiniest bit with his teeth. Her hands shot up to his hair and her fingers tangled up in it. She gasped louder and moaned when he suckled on her breasts. He moved his head over and flicked her nipple with his tongue. He legs wrapped around his waist and lifted her hips to meet with his. He groaned with her and grabbed her hips and held them firmly away. She shot him an angry glare and he chuckled lowly._

"_Just be patient…" he murmured. She sighed in a satisfied way when he kissed all around her breasts and rubbed one softly with his hand. Her breathing became frantic and she placed her hands on his chest her__ nails digging in when he caught her by surprise. She forcefully mashed herself against him and he pulled away and sat cross-legged. She sat up too and tilted her head staring at him. They both knew what would happen if this continue. Neither of them could turn back. They conversed quickly without saying a word. He opened his arms to Annabeth and she scooted towards him and sat in his lap. His eyes glazed over and she kissed his neck before grinding softly. He bucked back his instincts taking over. He laid her down once more, and lifted up her tank top, and kissed her toned stomach. He saw her clench the bed sheets and lift her legs up so that they were bent at the knees. He kissed to the top of her purple panties and grinned at her. She tangled her fingers even further in his hair and lifted her hips. She was so close…_

_He pulled away and started at her ankles, kissing and nipping his way up her legs. She growled angrily, and tried to pull him up. He chuckled and placed his head on her stomach and lifted his eyebrows. She whimpered and Percy pulled her panties down slowly. He kissed her and she groaned loudly and pulled him back down. HE gave one long, single lick and she cried out. For the next five minutes he pampered her and took care of her. When she went over the edge, she fell limp and Percy crawled up and kissed her forehead. She smiled and sat up._

"_Do you honestly think that I'm going to just leave you hanging like that?" she asked. He lifted his eyebrows. She sat at his feet and her head went down…_

He sighed. Yes, it had been a fairly good morning. He got up from the bed and left Annabeth's room. He saw her in kitchen. She put panties on again, to his disappointment and wore one of his many sweatshirts that he left at her house. She saw him and gave him a radiant smile.

"Morning, Seaweed. Do you want some orange juice?" she asked, leaning up to get a glass. He watched her back as it curved and he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek.

"That sounds nice. You want some waffles?" He asked. She nodded and her set to work. When he was done she was surprised at how delicious they tasted.

"I didn't know you could cook, Percy." She remarked. He shook his head a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Oh, there are plenty things I know how to do." He murmured. She laughed and drank some orange juice.

"I know Seaweed Brain." She said winking. He blushed and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd finally started researching.

**An: This was interesting to write. I hope all those lemons I read actually helped with this. Anyway, I'm really looking for criticism here, so please tell me what I need to improve on. Anyway, this was inspired by the artwork by burge-bug titled "Annabeth's Room" just go to and have a blast. I'm also open to commissions, so hey, if you want to see me write something, just tell me.**


End file.
